mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Lao/Gallery
Mortal Kombat II MK2_Kung_Lao.png|Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo Kunglao-mk2-fix.gif|''MKII'' Sprite Kung.gif|Kung Lao's MKII Versus Biokung 2.gif|''MKII'' Bio Kunglao-classmk.jpg Kung Lao live.jpg Kl h f.jpg KungLaoMK2ending1.gif|''MKII'' Ending KungLaoMK2ending2.gif Mortal Kombat 3 MK3-02 Kung Lao-PR1.png|Official MK3 Promo Art by Patrick Rolo MK3-02_Kung_Lao.png|Concept Art by John Tobias Kung Lao art sketch.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) Kunglao mk3.gif Kung versus.png|Kung Lao's MK3 Versus KungLaoMK3ending1.gif|''MK3'' Ending Kung lao MK3 end.gif Kung_Lao_1.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Kung_Lao_2.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Kung_Lao_3.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Mortal Kombat Gold Kungvs.gif|Kung Lao's MK Gold Versus Kung Lao (MK4).gif KunglaoMKgoldbio.jpg|''MK Gold'' Bio goldKung.jpg Image48Kung.jpg Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Mkdakunglao.jpg Kung Lao Bio.gif|''MK:DA'' Bio Bio22.gif|''MK:DA'' Alt Bio Loading with Kung and Liu by GBK666.jpg KungLaodeadlyalliancerender.gif mkda_BODY_KUNGLAO.png mkda_BODY_KUNGLAO_ALT.png Image31.jpg Image32Kung.jpg|Kung Lao Alternate Costume KungLaodeadlyallianceending1.gif|''MK:DA'' Ending KungLaodeadlyallianceending2.gif Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Kunglaodeceptionkard.jpg|Kung Lao's Bio Kard ENDING ERMAC1.png|Kung Lao and the Earthrealm warriors battling Ermac and the spirit of Liu Kang Mortal Kombat: Armageddon KungLaoarmageddonversus.png|Kung Lao's Armageddon Versus Kung Lao's Razor-Rimmed Hat.png|Kung Lao's Hat Alt kung lao.jpg|Kung Lao's alternate costume in Armageddon, and his primary in Deadly Alliance Image68Kung.jpg|Kung Lao's Costume Image69.jpg|Kung Lao's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat (2011) Headkung.png|Kung Lao's Health Bar Cutout LadderKung.png|Kung Lao's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2 Kung Lao (MK9).png|Kung Lao's Arcade Ladder Versus Kunglaomk9vs.png|Kung Lao's MK 2011 Versus KungLao Cutout 001 copia.png Kunglaoalternateconcept.png Kunglao3dmodel.png images (3).jpg KungLaoEntranceFORTHESHAOLIN.jpg Kungalt.png Hat Throw.jpg KLsektor.jpg Wutada.jpg Char_damage_kung_lao_a_color.PNG Char_damage_kung_lao_b_color.PNG Image80-1-.jpg Kung Lao xray1.PNG|Kung Lao's X-Ray Kung Lao xray2.PNG Buzz-Saw Fatality.jpg KLFatalityMK9.jpg kung lao MK9 ending1.PNG|Kung Lao's MK 2011 Ending kung lao MK9 ending2.PNG kung lao MK9 ending3.PNG kung lao MK9 ending4.PNG kung lao MK9 ending5.PNG Image54.jpg Image55.jpg|Kung Lao Alternate Costume MK9 Artbook - Kung Lao.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Kung Lao Raiden & the Forces of Good.png|Flashback of Raiden with the Earthrealm Warriors. Kung_Lao_dead.png|Kung Lao killed by Shinnok's clone in Mortal Kombat 2011's intro. Kung Lao as a masked guard.JPG|Kung Lao as a Masked Guard. Kung Lao vs Baraka.jpg|Kung Lao vs Baraka in Raiden's vision. Kung_Lao_defeated.jpg|Kung Lao on the ground after being defeated by Scorpion. Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Raiden.jpg|Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Raiden in the first tournament. Kung Lao supports Liu Kang.JPG|Kung Lao supporting Liu Kang. Kung Lao congratulates Liu Kang.JPG|Kung Lao congratulating Liu Kang for his victory over Shang Tsung. Kung Lao joins the celebrations.JPG|Kung Lao, Jax, Sonya and Johnny Cage attending Liu Kang's victory ceremony. Jade_and_the_Earthrealm_warriors.JPG|Kung Lao, along with the Earthrealm warriors, find Jade. Kung Lao and Liu Kang in the Evil Tower.JPG|Kung Lao and Liu Kang in the Evil Tower. Goro vs Kung Lao.PNG|Kung Lao confronts Goro. Kintaro_vs_Kung_Lao.jpg|Kung Lao as he faces off against Kintaro. Kung Lao takes off his hat.PNG|Kung Lao takes off his hat and bows. Kahn kills Kung Lao.PNG|Kung Lao killed by Shao Kahn. Kung Lao ressurected.PNG|Kung Lao resurrected by Quan Chi. Mortal Kombat X Comic Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-13-20.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-13-36.jpg Mortal Kombat X Concept Art Kunglaoart1-1-.jpg Kunglaoart2-1-.jpg Kunglaoart3-1-.jpg Kunglaoart4-1-.jpg Kunglaoart5-1-.jpg Kunglaoart6-1-.jpg Kunglaoart7-1-.jpg Mortal Kombat X Kung Lao (Revenant).jpg|Revenant Kung Lao originally had a mask, but due to technical restrictions, it had to be removed. Renders Kungv2.png|Kung Lao Loading Render. MK X Kung Lao Render.jpg|Kung Lao's official render. Mk-costumes-alt-kung-lao-tournament-1-.jpg|Kung Lao's "Tournament" Costume Mk-costumes-alt-kung-lao-revenant-1-.jpg|Kung Lao's "Revenant" Costume Kunglaogaucho-1-.jpg|Kung Lao's "Gaucho" Costume Mortal_kombat_x_ios_kung_lao_render_3_by_wyruzzah-d90jysx.png Mortal_kombat_x_ios_kung_lao_render_4_by_wyruzzah-d90jyyo.png Mortal_kombat_x_pc_kung_lao_render_by_wyruzzah-d8qyv22-1-.png Revenant_Kung_Lau_Mobile_Render.png Kung Lao Klassic MKX.jpg|Kung Lao's Klassic Alt Mortal kombat x ios kung lao support by wyruzzah-d90k6k1.png|Kung Lao Support Kard Render Screenshots Kung Lao vs Mileena.png|Kung Lao selection screen. Character Selection - Mileena vs Kung Lao.png|Character selection. Kung Lao Scorpion MKX.jpg|Kung Lao performing his throw move on Scorpion. Mkx-trailer-s9.png|Kung Lao as he appears in the official Mortal Kombat X gameplay trailer. Bc1rqvs8wazfynovptz5.jpg|Kung Lao hitting Kano with his Hat Throw special move. MKX Kunglao KotalKahn.jpg|Kung Lao fighting Kotal Kahn. Mkx kunglao scorpion jpg 0x0 q85.jpg|Kung Lao hitting Scorpion with his Ground Hat special move. Possessed Kung Lao MKX.png|Kung Lao under the spell of Quan Chi. MortalKombatX_Revenants-1-.jpg|Kung Lao (center-left) alongside revenants Smoke, Liu Kang, Kitana and Sindel. I_serve_shinnok.png|"I serve Shinnok and the Netherrealm." 2015-04-14_00002.jpg|Kung Lao's Face Grind Fatality Kung_Lao_-_1-1-.png|Kung Lao arcade ending. Kung_Lao_-_2-1-.png Kung_Lao_-_3-1-.png Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Kung Lao.jpg Kung Lao Monks.jpg M0NKKUNGL40.jpg 12345654321.jpg kung laosm.jpg part 2 Screenshot 2016-02-03 13-57-59.png part 2 Screenshot 2016-02-03 13-58-04.png Comics Kl01 00.jpg Mortal Kombat Komic Kung Lao.jpg kl01_08.jpg|Kung Lao vs Baraka kl01_09.jpg Live Action BDLm4_7CQAAECv5.jpg|Kung Lao in his Shaolin monk's robes. BDLpDvuCUAEmgrV.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-Kung-Lao-2.jpg|Mark Dacascos as Kung Lao in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Toys Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Kung Lao toy.jpg Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries